A Long Night
by R-RavensFire-e
Summary: All it took was one chance encounter, and their lives were changed forever. (aka fluffy smut with minimal plot)


Stepping out of her bathroom, Zelda gazed around her room. It felt empty now that her guardian Impa had left for the night. She sighed, and moved to her closet to change for bet, when she noticed something bright near the door. Inspecting it further she found it was one the feathers that hug from Impa's armor. Quickly snagging it from the floor she sprinted down the hall to Impa's quarters.

As she reached Impa's door, she heard a muffled voice. She looked around, expecting to see someone pass around the corner of the hall, but no one came.

"..cess…"

She whirled around, the sound now seeming to be from behind her. Was that Impa's voice?

A deep moan quickly followed. Zelda finally pinpointed the sound coming from the other side of the wall where she stood, but before worry could overwhelm her, something dark caught her eye. Kneeling down, she found a small hole carved clean through the wall, which lead to Impa's personal bath. A bath the guardian was currently using.

Her head was lolled to the side and her face flushed, the heavy rise and fall of her chest pulling her breasts just above the surface of the water before falling back beneath the waves.

"Prince-cess…" she whispered, her head falling back, pulling her heaving chest up completely out of the water.

Zelda's face flushed deep, the image overwhelming her and the realization welling in her chest and pooling in her hips. She knew she should, but she just couldn't look away.

Impa's body tensed and her movements became more frenzied, the water's surface rippling around her. her head fell forward and her breath puffed against the water's surface.

"Z-Zelda…!" she panted, her face flushing more with each breath.

Zelda's knees were weak, the familiar ache returning in full force between them.

She did her best to calm herself. Now wasn't the time to lose herself. With this new information, she quickly devised a plan, and with one final deep breath, she set it into motion.

"Impa?" Zelda hesitantly called, slowly stepping into her quarters.

"M'lady!" she exclaimed, quite startled.

"Forgive my intrusion, but you left one of your gloves in my room.." She held the aforementioned garment out to the open doorway.

"Oh M'lady, you aren't intruding! You needn't come all this way just to bring me that.." Impa said, her voice tender.

"I know, but I thought I should also inform you, I found a hole in the wall to my bath."

"WHAT?" Impa nearly bellowed. Zelda could hear the water slosh and something large clattering to the floor before Impa appeared in the doorway, dripping wet and eyes wide.

"A hole. You seem to have one as well." Zelda pointed in the direction of the wall, hoping Impa would go to investigate. It was proving quite difficult to keep her eyes on her guard's face.

As she had hoped, Impa disappeared behind the wall to see the hole for herself. When she returned, her face was flushed with anger, her lips curling around her teeth.

"Forgive me Princess, I don't know how I allowed such a thing to happen." Impa bowed, her hand across her chest.

"It is alri-"

"No, as your guardian I cannot allow such things to happen. Please, leave this to me. I will guard the hallways as you bathe. No one will invade your privacy, I swear it." she vowed, emotions swirling behind her deep red eyes.

She could not help but blush lightly at Impa's dedication. "If you insist."

Impa nodded giving her a small smile. "Go. I will be there shortly."

She nodded back, lightly turning on her heel and slipping back through Impa's bedroom door. Once she felt she had gone far enough, she sprinted the rest of the way down the halls. There was work to be done, and if she knew Impa, there would be very little time to do it.

She flew across the floor to her bathroom. Once inside she summoned her rapier and began carving a hole as much like the first one as she could. It was crudely cut and had made a mess on her floor, but it would do its job.

Setting her weapon down she began filling the tub with hot water. Just as she had thought, Impa had been right on her tail, her footsteps thumping intimidatingly down the hall.

Impa gasped as she found the hole, kneeling to inspect it further.

"Goddesses…Forgive me Your Grace, I do not know how I could have missed this!" Zelda's heart ached at the intense guilt in her guard's voice. She knew Impa would be beating herself up inside while she bathed, but she knew it wouldn't last, provided she succeed. She had to focus.

"Impa.. please, it's alright." She did her best to ease Impa's pain, though it seemed to have little effect.

"Enjoy your bath Your Highness, I'll be right here if you need me." Impa's words were strong and kind, as they always were. Even in the face of a great perceived failure, Impa always focused on her wellbeing and comfort first and foremost. Her dedication to Zelda sometimes overwhelmed her, but she loved it all the same. The Princess hummed her response as she relaxed into the wall of her bath, too focused on her thoughts to give a proper response.

Allowing time to pass, she let the hot water ease her nerves, relaxing her as she prepared for the next step in her plan.

Slowly, she ran her hands down her stomach and over her thighs, gently easing her fingers past her folds. She found the greatest source of pleasure hidden beneath soft curls and slowly began to rub it, settling into a gentle rhythm.

Her breathing became heavy as she released her focus, forgetting her surroundings and losing herself in her own touch.

"I-Impa.." she moaned, a little louder than intended. She heard shifting coming from outside, the sound signaling her plan's success, but she was too distracted to fully realize it.

She hummed, her back arching as she quickened her pace, small gasps slipping between heavy pants.

"..Impa.." she moaned again, her head lolling back, completely oblivious of the wide, deep red eye peering in from the other side of the wall.

A loud thump rang from outside, startling Zelda before she could reach her peak.

"Impa? Are you alright?" She asked, a little flustered and embarrassed, but pleased that she could move on to the truly fun phase.

"Would you like to join me, rather than watch from out there?" She hummed, giving Impa a flirty smile.

For a moment, the eye peering in at her only blinked, but soon disappeared, followed by a smaller thump and soft shuffling before a very red Impa appeared in her doorway, clad only in a thin robe and her blade slung across her back.

"Yu…you called, Your Highness?" She had never seen Impa so nervous and embarrassed, her face seemed to redden deeper with each passing second, threatening to rival her eyes.

"Please, won't you join me?" She repeated, motioning to the space in front of her.

Impa hesitated, her eyes darting back to the hole, but did as she was asked. As she walked to the wall, intending to place her blade over the hole, she noticed Zelda's rapier sitting on a low table and the mess of plaster and other materials all over the floor.

She paused, slowly looking back and forth between the two. "..You…you..did this?" she asked turning to Zelda, her shock distracting her enough to finally look the Princess in the eye.

Zelda looked down, nibbling her lip, her sheepish grin giving away her guilt.

Impa's face flushed, eyes glued to the floor as the realization finally hit her.

The blushing Princess watched as Impa place her weapon against the wall. Though her hands were shaking, she secured it well, hoping to block as much sound as she could, as well as the view.

Zelda closed her eyes, hoping it would ease some of her guard's nerves and allow her to comfortably undress. The silence was thick as the seconds passed by like hours, but soon enough she could hear the soft flump of Impa's robe as it pooled on the floor, soon followed by soft footsteps and a quiet sploosh as she entered the water.

She hesitated to open her eyes, wondering what Impa might do if she didn't, what she might feel free to do without Zelda's gaze on her, but ultimately she opened them, only to find Impa in the middle of the bath, looking like the scared teenager she surely felt like.

The Princess closed the distance between them, placing one hand on her guard's shoulder and the other against her cheek. They had already come so far. She refused to let nerves keep them from what they both truly wanted.

Impa's hands settled on her back, pulling her ever so slightly closer. Leaning into her touch, Zelda pressed herself against her taller guardian. Electricity shot through them both, reigniting the passion they had been trying so desperately to squash. Unable and unwilling to hold back, their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss. Fingers flew, desperate and clinging.

Overwhelmed with the need to touch her, Impa pulled her Princess into her lap and began peppering kisses down her jaw and neck. Now that she was allowed, she fully intended to worship her Princess in the one way she ached to most, and by the sweet sounds the little blonde was making as her fingers made their way across her stomach to her soft nipples, she was doing quite well.

Zelda had completely let go, giving herself fully to the guard she loved so much. The sensations were overwhelming, far more intense than anything she'd done on her own. She leaned back, allowing Impa fuller access to her body, which she immediately took advantage of, lifting the blonde slightly on one leg to allow her to mouth better access to her aching body.

She shuddered at the warmth as Impa's lips caressed her skin, a shaky moan escaping her. Her fingers buried themselves in her hair, holding her in place as she groaned and mewled at every swish of her tongue.

So distracted by her guard's nimble tongue, she nearly missed the other hand slowly caressing down her back and over her thighs, slowly making it's way to her core.

"I-Impa!" she gasped the instant her fingers reached her folds, still so sensitive from the earlier attention. Impa grinned and nipped at her gently, immediately soothing the offended skin with her tongue once again.

Thighs trembling, Zelda fell into her, gripping her hair and knocking it free of the tie that held it together. Her moans spurred Impa further, exploring her slick folds beneath the water, memorizing every curve.

Impa reveled in Zelda's deep moans, squeals, and frustrated groans as she finally reached Zelda's most sensitive spot. She started with an agonizingly slow pace first, before slowly pressing harder and faster, watching as her Princess lost herself in the pleasure.

Her climax came hard, sending waves of pleasure over her as her head flew back and her muscles spammed, a deep, long moan slipping through her parted lips before she fell back into her love's arms, once again a weak, panting mess.

Zelda rested against her shoulder, moaning softly through her breath at every kiss Impa fluttered across her heated skin. Finally leaning back, she looked up at her lover,

"I love you" she whispered.

"I..I love you too!" Impa cried, blinking back tears, finally able to say the words she'd been hiding for so long.

But to her surprise, Zelda slid off her lap, leaning back in the tub after one last warm kiss.

Zelda smiled at her sweetly, giving her knee a small squeeze before lifting her hand and pointing to something behind her.

"Would you hand me that bottle over there?" she asked, a look of innocence on her face.

Hurt and disappointment flashed across Impa's face, but as quickly as it had come it was hidden behind a mask, one Zelda knew all too well, as she nodded and turned around, lifting herself from the bath to retrieve Zelda's bottle.

But just as she had fully extended to reach the bottle, Zelda gripped her thighs and gently pushed her against the edge of the tub.

Shocked, Impa turned as best she could, now on all fours and completely exposed to her Princess. Before she could articulate any kind of question Zelda's tongue was on her. One long stroke up her slick folds was all it took, and she melted into the cold floor, unable to stifle the shudder that wracked her body or the deep moan that came out far louder than expected.

She smiled as she explored, taking her time so she could revel in every little twitch and noise she drew from her lover, who squirmed beneath her delicate touch.

Overwhelmed with sensation, Impa could hardly contain herself, resorting to biting her hand to stifle the sound. Her thighs clenched and shook beneath Zelda's hands as the sensations intensified. She quickened her pace, determined to make Impa feel as amazing as she had felt only moments before.

Suddenly Impa's head shot back, her mouth agape with a silent scream as her climax overtook her. The sound of shattering glass broke the silence as Impa broke the bottle in her hand, the contents spilling all over the floor.

Zelda leaned back as her love calmed, surveying her handiwork. Slowly, Impa slid herself back into the warm water and turned, her face dazed and confused.

"What, you didn't think we were done, did you~?" Zelda asked with a wink. Her only reply was a passionate kiss.


End file.
